


The Challenges of Marriage

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, General, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, h/c, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with a friend is hard enough as it is. Will these two be able to overcome the obstacles they face and be able to keep their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_‘How did I get here?’_

She stares out the window, pain eating at her more and more.

It had all started out so innocently. It was a simple request. A surprise request, sure, but simple enough.

 _“Do you think I can practice with you?”_   
_“I’m sorry, what?”_   
_“I’m going to ask Catherine to marry me, but I’m really nervous,” he started._

The look in her eyes told him she didn’t want to, but her mouth still agreed. With a smile of thanks he got down on one knee and said, “Catherine, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Marquez.” Despite what she was feeling, she stupidly played along.The pain she felt was intense, but she would do anything for him. _‘I love him,’_ she had thought.

And when he asked her if he could practice the wedding ceremony itself, I-do’s and all, she couldn’t find it in herself to say no. So on it went.

They agreed to meet at the beautiful Catholic Church a city over from where they lived at. They would go at night so no one would know.

_“We can’t have people getting the wrong idea, you know.”_

It was late at night. So late, in fact, that all the lights in the church had already been turned off. The only lights during the practice run were the lights from the cars passing on the freeway outside.

 _“It’s so beautiful…”_ she found herself whispering as they walked down the aisle. A soft chuckle and squeeze of her arm was the only response he had given her.

There was no father walking her down.

There was no family or friends looking at her with happy tears in their eyes.

All there was that night was the Father at the end waiting for them to make their way to him so he could commence.

And the lights… Oh, how beautiful those passing lights had been.

The wall was made solely of thick, clear glass. Each car passing by, with the constant swoosh and blurry lights reminded her so much of Van Gogh and his _Starry Night_. The _tap, tap_ of her heels as she walked, and _his_ gentle breathing brought so much joy to her heart.

With eyes closed, the words _“This is good enough”_ played in her head.

The Father went through the words and the motions, and they went through there’s.

Simple copper rings were placed on each other’s middle fingers in the place of the white gold rings he would share with his soon-to-be bride. And though this was not a real wedding, she still had a bouquet and they each had dressed nice. He wore slacks and a nice button up, olive-green shirt. She wore a simple yet elegant oyster colored dress.

When it came time to “kiss the bride,” a kiss on the cheek was all it took to suffice.

Awkward tension filled the air during the kiss, and that tension led to nerves which led to the poor girl crushing the stems of her flowers. But no one noticed. Not that anyone would care.

After the events of the night were over, on they went with their business. They went to bed; the next day they went to work; he prepared for his wedding; she made plans to get as far away as possible. But it wasn’t until a week later—coincidentally, a week before the real wedding—did they realize something was wrong.

 _“Father! What are you doing here?”_   
_“I came to clear up a misunderstanding at my parish. You do not practice polygamy, correct?”_   
_“No, of course not!”_   
_“Then why is your husband getting married at my Brother’s church next Saturday?”_

Husband. Such a foreign word.

Such a horrifying word.

 _“Husband? Whatever do you mean? I’m not married.”_ _“Of course you are! I would know. I_ was _the one who presided over your marriage ceremony, did I not?”_

She had immediately called him. She didn’t care that they had agreed to not bring this up again; she couldn’t bare the idea that she was messing up one of the happiest moments for him…

 _“You did clarify to the priest that you were just practicing for your wedding, right?”_   
_“Yeah, why?”_   
_“Because he thinks you’re my husband… And already told the priest that’s doing your ceremony that you’re already married…”_

They hadn’t expected any problems to come from this. He had gone out of his way to avoid any misunderstandings. She had gone out of her way to not let anyone catch wind of this. Yet, here they were, with no option other than to realize that, in the eyes of the Lord, they were bound for life.

That is how they ended up stuck in this lake house.

That’s why she’s stuck inside of this darkness, real and figurative.

The lake is so beautiful, as is everything surrounding the house. The sun is shining, and the lake is so clear, the sky is perfectly reflected on its surface. There are clouds spotting the heavens, but the clear blue seen for miles makes up for it.

There is so much happiness in this area, so much joy outside. But the complete opposite is true within.

No lights are on, and the house’s interior is consumed by shadows.

She sits at the kitchen table daily, staring at that beautiful lake. Wishing Catherine was here in her place because that’s what _he_ wishes. That’s who _he_ wants.

She knows she’ll never be Catherine, and the bitter tears escaping from her eyes let her know how well aware _he_ is of that fact as well.

His joy, his happiness, is gone.

And, in her mind, it is all her fault...


	2. Desert Party

"My mom wants to meet you," he says as the two pack to go back home and leave this dreaded lake house.

"Why does she went to do that?" she asks, fear laced in her voice.

Though he doesn't love her, he still cares for her so he gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She just wants to see what kind of girl you are. I mean, we _are_ going to spend the rest of our lives together..."

She gulps when he says that. And hearing the pain in his voice makes her eyes water. She won't cry though. She won't go feeling sorry for herself, nor will she let him think she's an overly emotional wreck.

"Oh... Ok."

~Three days later~

_ 'There's so many people here...' _

Their families had learned about the "secret wedding" much sooner than they liked. They had hoped they'd at least be able to come up with an adequate explanation for them before they came back from the lake house, but no such luck.

"What the hell! Why didn't you fucking tell me you were getting married!" her mother exclaims the moment she sees her.

She knew her mother would be upset. Especially after the explanation she'd given her when she first left.

_'Mom, I won't be at my house for a while. If you need me for something over the week, leave me a message or send me a letter to this address.'_ _'Why are you going to be there?'_ _'Uh... No specific reason. I'm just going on a trip is all.'_ _'Don't fuck with me. I am your_ mother; _I know when you're lying.'_ _'I'm not lying, mom.'_ _'Alice, this is where people go for_ honeymoons _! Why are you going to a honeymoon spot?!'_

How to explain that she accidentally married her friend?

"We didn't plan to get married..."

The bonfire that had original been planned to celebrate Paul and Catherine's wedding was now used to celebrate Alice and Paul's.

A number of dirty looks were given to each of the two, but for the most part, a majority of the party goers didn't really noticed them.

Paul's family expected Catherine.

Alice's family (well, the few that were there) didn't even realize it was a wedding celebration. They thought it was just a random get-together.

As the night ebbs on, tiredness overwhelms Alice. It had been a long week at the lake house, and a long night at the bonfire.

_ 'I should head home now. I mean, I got a valid excuse. No one can blame me for being jet lagged, right?' _

Alice debates with herself for some time and finally decides that, at nine, she would go back to the hotel her and Paul are staying at.

When the time comes, she says good bye to her mother and starts heading out.

"Why doesn't your husband walk you?!"  she yells after her.

Immediately, embarrassment consumes her. She cringes but keeps walking. She knows her mother has a reason for saying so. After all, the hotel isn't in the nicest part of town; and since the bonfire is being hosted in the desert, things aren't particularly safe. But these are private matters. No one else needed to be part of this spectacle.

No sooner did she escape from the embarrassment her mother caused her than did Paul's mother come out to talk to her.

"Alice, is it?"

_ 'Oh no. Please don't let her get on my case too!' _

"Yes. It's nice to meet you ma'am," she replies.

Mrs. Marquez gives a soft smile in return, but there's a hint of coldness to it. 

"I would like to say, 'Same to you' but I didn't even know of your existence until my priest came up to me to ask why my son had gotten married a week early to another woman."

Alice can taste blood from how hard she had bitten her lip at that comment. She tries to keep it under wraps though by squeezing her lips together nervously.

Paul's mother ignores Alice's odd behavior and continues questioning her.

"I'm hoping you can help me understand. You see, for the longest time, I was my son's best friend. I was his confidant, the person he'd come to whenever he had a secret. There was never something in his life I did not know about—until you."

Alice can feel her nervous twitch starting up. No one can see it since it's right over her cheek bone, but it annoys her greatly.

"Are you such a bad person that he led me to believe he was marrying someone else to avoid disappointing me? Or does he have such a low opinion of me that he feels the need to protect you from me? Please, help me understand!"

Alice feels so overwhelmed. No one has believed her yet, and here is another person wanting answers. Here's someone she _really_ needs to get along with, and things don't seem like they're going good so far... "Ma'am, it's—"

"Call me Nancy."

"Oh, um... Ms. _N-nancy_. Honestly, it's really not what you think. We didn't plan to get married."

"So, did you guys kind of just get drunk and got hitched?" That response elicits a laugh out of Alice before she continues.

"No," she says. "What happened is that he was nervous about asking Cat, so he asked me to practice with him. We ended up practicing everything up to marriage, but since we we're just practicing, we didn't think it would be actually official..."

A look of understanding comes over Mrs. Marquez. 

_ 'Finally! Someone understands!' _

She nods her head, obviously deep in thought, then asks, "So, you don't love him? Is my boy going to have to be forever in a relationship with someone he'll never love?"

Her breath catches in her throat. Her eyebrows scrunched together in shock and pain. Her mouth hangs slightly open, and she blinks rapidly to get rid of the oncoming tears.

"Ms. Nancy, I have a secret, and that secret is that I love your son. He's been a great friend over the years, but my feelings for him ask for more. To be truthful, I only agreed with his request **_because_** I love him... I wanted to help him, but the facts don't lie. I think I just caused him more problems."

Nancy doesn't respond, nor does she react to the tears that start coming out of Alice's eyes.

All she does is pull Alice toward her and _sh, sh, sh_ gently as Alice cries into her shoulder.

After she finishes crying, Nancy pulls out a napkin and gently dabs at Alice's eyes.

"Now, you can't leave your own celebration looking like this, now can you?"

Alice laughs in response and agrees. From there they make plans to meet up over lunch in a week, then part ways.

As Alice makes her way towards the impromptu parking lot of cars, she hears footsteps behind her. She suddenly becomes very aware of the distinct lack of people around, and can hear the far off laughs of people inside of the tent. She walks faster, gripping the keys tightly between her fingers. The steps speed up as she does.

"Alice," a voice calls.

She turns and is surprised to find Paul jogging towards her.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" she cautiously asks.

_ 'Did he hear?' _

"Where are you going?" is his only response.

She points to her car as she says, "Home."

She turns to keep walking, and is surprised when she realizes that he's matching his pace with hers.

She throws a curious glance his way, and notices that he doesn't seem upset. He's got an easy going stance, and for a moment, it's just like the old days.

For a moment, they're no longer married.

For a moment, they're back in high school, walking towards their class together and just enjoying each other’s company.

For a moment, their friendship is intact.

And boy is it a blissful moment.

All too soon, they reach her car. She turns to thank him but he doesn't give her a chance as he pulls the door out for her and says, "I'll see you at home."

_ I'll see you at home _ .

It has such a nice ring to it, coming from his lips.

He didn't seem upset about it.

In fact, it's almost as if there wasn't a day he _hadn't_ said those words as easily to her as he did now.

She can't help her bashful smile as she responds, "Yeah... See you at home."

She slides into her seat and quietly slips away into the night. A quick glance in her review mirror throws her heart onto a trampoline as she sees him lift one arm high and wave. It's a quick, curt wave, yet it makes her very happy.


End file.
